


Let's Go in the Garden

by ChurroBird



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 01:21:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15522942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChurroBird/pseuds/ChurroBird
Summary: A short, original story based off a song.Song this is based off: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pozDLjFUVbMI changed the words of the last verse so it would fit the story, but the tune is the same.





	Let's Go in the Garden

Sunlight beat down from above, covering the enclosed meadow with golden light. Flowers of many sizes reached up, wanting to soak it all in.

   The gate at the entrance of the meadow creaked open, rusted iron scraping against stone pathway. I stepped in, letting the aged door slowly close behind me as I made my way to the center of the meadow.

   Crouching, I set down my basket, and dug through it. Pulling out a canister of fertilizer and a watering can, I began to tend to the assortment of flowers all around.

_Let’s go in the garden_

_You’ll find something waiting_

_Right there where you left it_

_Lying upside down_

   I stood up once more, letting pink and red carnations feed. I picked up my tools, moving towards a bush of lilac- when I heard something flop onto the ground.

_When you finally find it_

_You’ll see how it’s faded_

_The underside is lighter_

_When you turn it around_

   Looking behind me, I had realized the small stuffed bear had fallen out of my basket. Sighing, I picked it up quickly, running my hand over the worn fabric. Turning it over, I noted how the underside had become bleached white long ago, contrasting with the original black.

   With the bear in my hands, I looked over towards the lilacs I was going to attend to, then back to the bear. I shook my head, abandoning my tools on the ground, and sat on a nearby rock.

_Everything stays_

_Right where you left it_

_Everything stays_

_But it still changes_

_Ever so slightly_

_Daily and nightly_

_In little ways_

_When everything stays_

   Staring at the bear, I took in a shuddering sigh, and held it tightly to my chest. Leaning back, and staring at the sky, I let myself be carried down memory road.

-

_Let’s go in the garden_

_You’ll find something waiting_

_Right there where you left it_

_Lying upside down_

   Two little children pushed against the gate, only being able to open it when together. They ran to the center of the meadow, flowers and vines growing all around in a beautiful, chaotic mess. The one on the left let go of the other’s hand, rushing forward and picking up a stuffed bear that was laying in the middle of a patch of hibiscuses.

_When you finally find it_

_You’ll see how it’s faded_

_The underside is lighter_

_When you turn it around_

  The small girl turned the bear over, noting how the cloth was now gray. She turned, expressing sadness to the other. Walking over, her companion patted her on the shoulder, attempting to cheer her up.

  Looking around, the companion walked towards a high rose bush, carefully plucking one out, and offering it towards her friend. Gaze shifting from the bear in her hands to the rose, the child giggled, taking it and putting it in her hair.

_Everything stays_

_Right where you left it_

_Everything stays_

_But it still changes_

_Ever so slightly_

_Daily and nightly_

_In little ways_

_When everything stays_

   Holding hands once more, the two children walked happily out of the meadow together.

-

   Two teenagers walked into the meadow, one holding a satchel, and the other just skipping along by her friend’s side. The meadow looked noticeably more cleaner and tended to.

   The one with the satchel knelt, carefully shoveling out a lily that had been growing between the stones in the pathway. Her friend sat on a rock, watching as the lily was transported safely to the others in the grass.

   Dropping the shovel onto the ground, she turned and saw her friend giving a mock applause. Flushing, she walked over and sat by her, going ever redder once she got a peck on the cheek.

-

  Now, two adults walked into the garden, looking about in their early 20’s. They both had fancy dresses on, tightly holding hands. The shorter of the two leaned onto the other’s shoulder, smiling softly as they quietly conversed.

_Let’s go in the garden_

_You’ll find something waiting_

_Right there where you left it_

_Lying upside down_

   Letting go of her hand, the girl walked towards a well-cared for rosebush, plucking one of the delicate flowers out of it.

_When you finally find it_

_You’ll see how it’s faded_

_The underside is lighter_

_When you turn it around_

   She turned with the rose, ready to offer it, but dropped it in shock.

   The other girl was on her knee, holding out a box with a glimmering diamond ring inside it.

   Bouncing up and down, the standing girl nodded her head quickly, and the kneeling one stood up to embrace her. They twirled each other around, kissing.

_Everything stays_

_Right where you left it_

_Everything stays_

_But it still changes_

_Ever so slightly_

_Daily and nightly_

_In little ways_

_When everything stays_

-

   I gasped, feeling like all my air had been punched out of me. Reaching up to touch my cheeks, I felt tears rolling down them. I shuddered, the memories still drifting around in my head.

**_Let’s go in the garden_ **

**_You hope you’ll find her, waiting_ **

**_Right there where you left her_ **

**_Lying on the ground_ **

   Standing up from the rock, and leaving the bear there, I made my way towards the hill with the magnolia tree on top.

**_When you finally find her_ **

**_You’ll realize the memory has faded_ **

**_Your vision gets blurrier_ **

**_When you try to look around_ **

   Approaching it, I softly rested my hand on the gravestone in front of the tree. I wiped vigorously at my eyes, trying to- and failing- to stop the tears from falling.

**_Everything stays_ **

**_Right where you left it_ **

**_Everything stays_ **

**_But it still changes_ **

**_Ever so slightly_ **

**_Daily and nightly_ **

**_In little ways_ **

**_When everything stays_ **


End file.
